


W.I.S.H.ful Thinking

by CaitN



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Eureka, "home issues" take on a whole new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W.I.S.H.ful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> Thanks to Wandering Outlaw for the quick beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own. Spoilers probably through Season 2, Episode 5 "Duck, Duck Goose."

"W.I.S.H.ful Thinking"  
by Cait N.

__________________________________________

*And Baby Makes Two*

 

"She wants what?"

Carter ran a hand through his hair and repeated, "She told me she wants to have a child." It sounded just as ridiculous as the first time he said it. "And that you could make it happen."

Fargo looked like he was going to be sick. "She wants me to. . ." He stopped, unable to continue that train of thought. He wasn't ready to be _anyone's_ 'baby daddy.'

It took a second for Carter to process, but then he quickly said, "Eww, no! What? Of course not!"

"And you're sure that it was S.A.R.A.H., not Zoe or-"

"I know the difference between my daughter and my house." Jack sighed and leaned back in his desk chair. Thank goodness Jo wasn't around - he could only imagine what she'd have to say about the situation.

Fargo was almost afraid to ask, "So what does she expect me to do?"

"Create a child for her. An artificial intelligence one, like Deputy Andy."

"I can't. What? She's got. . . She's _your_ house."

Carter hid a smile behind his hand. "But she specifically asked for you. I'd get over there before she decides to take matters into her own hands."

As the door closed behind the bewildered scientist, Carter couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Fargo move so fast.

_________________________________________________________________

*Bringing Home the Bacon (so to speak)*

 

"Seriously? She wants to get a job?" Douglas Fargo knew he couldn't have heard right. Except all the Fargo men had excellent hearing - it was one of the many things they prided themselves on.

Carter repeated, slower this time, "S.A.R.A.H. wants, and I quote, 'to be a valued and contributing member of Eureka society.'"

"She already runs your house. Well, she _is_ your house, so that's a given. Suddenly that's not enough for her?"

"Well, you did take away her dream of having a baby," Carter joked.

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that again?"

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but where does she want to work?"

"She told me she could easily see herself helping Henry down at the garage. Between the garage, being Mayor and working at GD, he could always use a hand. Or she did mention something about being an assistant manager at Café Diem."

Fargo swiveled in his chair and looked around Vince's restaurant. "That might work."

"But her absolute dream job, the one she's going to try for first, is your assistant at GD."

Fargo almost fell off his stool. "You're kidding."

Even as he said the words he saw Jack shaking his head.

"Afraid not."

Fargo gulped down the rest of his hot chocolate. "I just remembered something I have to do. See you later!"

Jack hid a smile. He had a strong feeling he knew what that 'something' was.

_____________________________________________

*Extreme Makeover*

 

Fargo was seated at his desk going over the first round of test results on the new energy shield weapon, the latest invention from Doctor Parrish's lab. A slight noise caught his attention, and he looked up to see Henry Deacon standing in front of him.

"Henry, I didn't hear you come in. If you're looking for the data on -"

Henry waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm not here about that. When was the last time you talked to Jack?"

"Carter? Yesterday morning, I think." His eyes got wide. "Why? He's not missing is he? There's been an accident. He's hurt. No, I would have heard about it before now. It's not Jo is it? Please tell me it's -"

"Jack is fine," Henry insisted, raising his voice. "As is Jo."

"Then why did you ask if I'd seen him lately?"

"Because he came to me about a problem with S.A.R.A.H. ..."

"Not again!" Fargo groaned.

". . .and I thought maybe he'd spoken to you after leaving the garage."

"First it's babies and then a job. Now what?"

"She wants to redecorate."

Fargo thought he must have heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

"She wants a makeover." Henry tried to explain, but he was having problems believing it himself. "Jack said she's been watching re-runs of 'Extreme Makeover,' and she told him last night that it looked like 'fun'. And she wants us," he waved his hand indicating Fargo and himself, "to do it."

"I don't know what's gotten into that house lately!"

"Have you run a full diagnostic?" Henry suggested.

"I was going to do that after the last incident, but S.A.R.A.H. convinced me she was perfectly fine." He should have known better. "I hope this doesn't hurt her feelings."

"Just take her some chocolates and flowers, "Henry joked, "and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Fargo rolled his eyes. If only it were that easy!

__________________________________________

*On the Road Again*

 

"No! Stay away from me!" Fargo looked both ways before hurrying across the street.

Jack jogged to keep up with him. "Come on, it's not fair that I suffer alone." He fell into step beside Fargo. "Besides, how you do you know what I'm going to say?"

"Because lately the only time you seek me out is for help with S.A.R.A.H.!" He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, realizing that Jack wasn't going to go away.

They stared at each other a few seconds before Jack said, "Fine, it's about S.A.R.A.H."

"I knew it!" Fargo started walking again, Jack following.

"Come on, Fargo, you created her. It's only-"

"I know, I know, it's only fair I help." He sighed. "What does she want now? Gold plated faucets? A butler? A whole new home?"

"She wants to travel."

"Of course she does." Fargo stopped on the sidewalk again and turned to Jack. "I don't have to remind you what happened the last time she 'traveled.'"

"Of course not, but this would be different." Jack smiled. "She's making plans to visit Zoe at college. Can you imagine?"

"I scanned for viruses, worms, power surges, a malfunctioning radioisotope thermoelectric generator. Nothing. Not a thing wrong with her that I could find." Fargo looked perplexed.

"You sound disappointed."

"Not disappointed. I can't figure out why all the changes in her personality recently."

"Maybe she's growing, wanting to expand, test her limitations. It's usually what A.I. robots do in the movies, at least." He held up a hand when he saw that Fargo was about to complain. "I know this isn't the movies or television, but try to consider the possibility, just for a moment, that I might know what I'm talking about."

Fargo sighed in resignation. "I guess I can. What do you want me to do?"

"S.A.R.A.H. wants you to come over after work. I have orders to invite Henry, too."

"Of course. Fine, I'll be there." He walked off muttering about the idiosyncrasies of women, artificial intelligent ones or otherwise.

Jack grinned, stuck his hands in his pockets, and headed in the opposite direction.


End file.
